


Before I'm Over You by talkative [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Before I'm Over You by talkativeEvery year Netherlands sends her flowers to commemorate the asylum she offered his royal family during WWII. (prompt: Netherlands and Fem!Canada, flowers)





	Before I'm Over You by talkative [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Before I'm Over You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/345753) by talkjive. 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010

**Title** : Before I'm Over You

 **Author** : talkjive

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Hetalia

 **Characters** : Netherlands, Fem!Canada

 **Rating** : PG

 **Warnings** : none

 **Summary** : Every year Netherlands sends her flowers to commemorate the asylum she offered his royal family during WWII. (prompt: Netherlands and Fem!Canada, flowers)

 **Text** : [here ](http://talkjive.livejournal.com/44240.html)

 **Length** 0:03:03

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Before%20I%27m%20Over%20you%20by%20talkjive.mp3) 


End file.
